Kyle Carter
' '''Kyle Carter served as the Muggle Studies Professor (2063-65) at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. '''Name': Kyle Benjamin Carter Position: Muggle Studies DOB: January 8th, 2032 Age: 30 years old Years at Hogwarts: 2043-2049 House: Ravenclaw Blood: Muggleborn Favorite Classes: Muggle Studies and Astronomy Least Favorite Classes: Ancient Runes and Divination School Activities: Ravenclaw Keeper Appearance: Kyle is 5’11”. Not very tan. He’s not very muscular either, but he’s certainly not a wimp. He has straight blonde hair that is an inch above his shoulders; deep blue eyes; has a cute half-smile that rarely shows his teeth, and a freshly shaven face. Kyle usually smells of light spearmint and wears casual, trendy robes, but with his fascination with Muggles, he prefers their t-shirts and jeans to the wizarding look any day. He has a tattoo of an eagle on his back that he got when he was 22, but it’s not like anyone can see it anyway. His wedding ring is gold and never taken off. Personality: Kyle is very laid back and loves sports. He does play favorites, especially with Ravenclaws. Despite being a bit quiet and thoughtful at times, has a great sense of humor and never seems to take anything seriously. Family Background: Kyle came from a family of Muggles. His father was a school teacher and his mother worked as a pilot, so she was hardly ever home. He is an only child. Marital Status: Married to one of his childhood best friends that he met when he was 4 years old, named Emily Peterson. Brief History: Born and raised in Alberta, Canada, Kyle lived there until he was 11. Emily Peterson moved into his neighbor’s house when they were both 4 years old, and since Kyle was an only child, Emily naturally became his best friend. They were both the children of Muggles, and when they received their Hogwarts letters they were thrilled to be going off to the same school together – again. But after he got accepted to Hogwarts, Kyle moved to the London area where he lived with his grandfather. Even though Kyle moved away from her and were in separate houses (Kyle was a Ravenclaw and Emily was a Hufflepuff), they still spent every moment they could together. The two met Angela Kohan, a Gryffindor, in their very first week of their first year at school. For all of their seven terms at Hogwarts, Kyle, Emily, and Angela did everything together. It did not really bother him that he was the only male out of the trio. After graduating from Hogwarts, Kyle and Emily got married in France and officially moved to Kyle’s grandfather’s house when he passed away. They lost touch with Angela and haven’t heard from her since. Immediately after the marriage, he applied for a job at the Ministry. They accepted him and he worked in the Department of Magical Games and Sports up until he heard that Hogwarts needed a Muggle Studies Professor. And that brings him to where he is today. Category:Alumni Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Category:Muggleborn Category:Class of 2050 Category:Hogwarts Category:Department of Magical Games and Sports Category:Staff Category:Muggle Studies Category:Professors